


Will Our Stars Align?

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sparta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Peter Hale, Blow Jobs, Chris Argent Feels, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Dom Chris Argent, Dom Peter Hale, Endgame, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Homophobic Gerard Argent, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Masturbation, Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Chris Argent, POV Peter Hale, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Past Relationship(s), Peter Hale is a Softie, Pining, Possessive Chris Argent, Protective Peter Hale, Rimming, Rivalry, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Songfic, Sub Chris Argent, Sub Peter Hale, Unrequited Love, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Young Chris Argent, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: Petopher (Peter Hale/Chris Argent) One Shots
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Corinne | Desert Wolf/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75





	1. Like I Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Like I Loved You' by Brett Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter really needs a hug. Mildly NSFW.

Peter hadn't expected this. He had spent his weekend nights at this very bar, drowning his sorrows in a couple of bottles. Werewolves couldn't get drunk, but there was something that soothed him when the liquid surged down his throat. No one asked him where he went or what he did, so it was easy. Peter couldn't fathom how much it had hurt to lose Chris. He had never thought it would be so torturous and the drinks were his only resort. _But_ the last thing Peter expected was for life to come and bite him in the ass once again.

The familiar rich voice had caused the werewolf to look up from his drink, and he really wished he hadn't. There stood the tall boy with light brown hair, eyes as blue as a clear sky and strong shoulders. He wore a tight shirt leaving nothing to imagination as if to taunt Peter. With him were a few other guys and _a redhead_. She could've been just a friend, but the Hale knew she wasn't just that. The way Chris's arm was wrapped around her waist was exactly how he had held Peter.

His eyes riveted to the drink, unable to bear the pain.

"Pretty ironic isn't it?" he mumbled to himself, "Seeing the boy you want to forget at the _only_ place you can forget him."

As long as Peter was out of Chris's view, things wouldn't be too awkward. He breathed a 'thank you' to whoever was up there when the hunter and the others settled at a table, his back facing Peter, who was sitting at the bar. Peter never did that so it was _something_. He had hated his life, he lost his parents at a young age, his older sister treated him more like a delinquent than family and there was no one he could talk to. Peter spent his time constantly shouting obscenities at the almighty, _if there was one_ \- according to him, and when Christopher Argent came along, he thought things would change for the better, but oh boy was he very wrong. The gut wrenching memories flooded into his head, no matter how much he tried to resist them.

_"This meant nothing. There is no us. There never was." the older boy's voice was firm._

_The words sounded as if they had been rehearsed. Prepared, like he never really had feelings for the other._

_"But- Chris-" Peter's voice cracked._

_"No, Peter. No. We can still be friends but nothing more." Chris cut him off._

_"Fuck you!" he lashed out, "I don't want to be your fucking friend! I don't want to be some random guy in your life! I hate you! F-fuck you, Christopher!"_

_And then Peter ran, tears streaming down his face. He ran until his limbs burned, until he couldn't anymore and collapsed, breaking down on the cold preserve floor._

The werewolf's grip on his drink tightened, almost shattering the glass. He had tried so hard to leave it in the past, but one look at Chris and he was weak again. Peter hated himself for thinking the hunter would have been his mate, _believing_ that the Argent was the one for him. So many things were bound to go wrong. At least he would have known he was loved. But Peter had let Chris break down his walls, weaken him and now he was stuck here.

Peter glanced at the group stealthily. They laughed on and off, sipping on their drinks, chatting cheerfully. Chris flashed his magnificent smile at the girl, the one the Hale used to melt to and was about to melt to right now. The hunter leaned in and planted his lips on his partner's cheek, before kissing her on the mouth. Peter flinched. He knew what those lips tasted like and he missed it. He would have given anything in the world to be the one next to Chris instead of the redhead.

He cursed to himself, eyes glowing yellow. He was perfectly fine before the Argent, but now he was nursing an open wound, wondering whether it would ever heal. Peter wanted to walk, no- _storm_ out the door. However, he decided against it realizing that it would only make him the center of attention.

"It doesn't fucking matter. You're here to forget the motherfucker and that's what you're going to do." Peter whispered, his tone harsh.

Except, it wasn't that simple for Peter to fight it. His brain would wind its way back to Chris. The hunter's scent, the way he had touched and kissed the younger boy, lay at the back of Peter's mind.

_"I hate you." Peter grumbled, treading on the dry leaves alongside the Argent._

_"You mean you love me?" he chuckled._

_"Definitely not." the werewolf replied, playfully elbowing the other boy._

_Chris just laughed, taking Peter's hand in his, intertwining their fingers._

Peter's heart ached, his chest was tight and his head throbbed. It felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly using a knife laced with wolfsbane.

_Peter grabbed handfuls of Chris's hair, as the older one pressed him against the cool wall placing wet open-mouthed kisses on his lips. The hunter grunted in satisfaction when the Hale smiled and, occasionally, groaned into the kiss._

_Chris pulled back panting, "Damn- kissing you was the best decision I've ever made."_

_The werewolf just grinned, heat rushing to his cheeks as he leaned in for more._

Peter wanted to smash the bottle in his hand. He had never been so weak. Not before Chris, and it drove him mad that the other had so much power over him. Yet there was a part of him that would submit to the Argent anytime. The werewolf didn't mind being strapped and electrocuted if it meant that he could be with Chris again. He would shove every type of wolfsbane, mistletoe and mountain ash down his throat for Chris's sake. It hurt for Peter to know that Chris wouldn't really care, even if he had marked the younger boy up from the inside.

_Their bodies, drenched in sweat, were pressed together with nothing in between. Just skin on skin. Peter lay on his stomach and dug his nails into the sheets as he felt Chris's warm breath on his shoulder. The boy above lined soft kisses along the side of the younger one's neck, lightly nibbling, sucking and leaving dark purple marks although they would heal soon._

_"You make me feel so good, baby." Chris muttered, pushing into Peter, "You're so perfect. So beautiful."_

_"Mm..." was the only thing the he could say._

_"God, this is amazing." the Argent increased his pace, placing his hands above Peter's._

_"C-Christopher!" Peter moaned, his back arching._

The heartbroken werewolf was about to scream and wreak havoc so a hunter, maybe even Chris, shot him dead. He knew he wouldn't recover, especially when he had already considered Chris as his mate. The bond between a wolf and his mate was known to be stronger than that of a bond between an alpha and a beta. Losing that bond was supposed to make you feel like you've lost a part of yourself and that was exactly what Peter had been going through for the past month. Obviously, Peter guessed Chris didn't feel anything since he didn't care, since he had _never_ really cared.

The Hale hadn't ever expected to be lied to and led on. He remembered the words Chris had said before, like it had been just yesterday that they were sprawled on the preserve clutching each other for heat in the chill of the night.

_"It's you, Peter. You're the only one. I don't fucking care what Gerard says, I'm not leaving you. I love you." Chris whispered, chin resting on Peter's head as the Hale's face was buried in his neck._

_"Really?" Peter looked up at the other boy._

_"Of course, dumbass. I love you more than anything. I'd go insane if we were apart." he pressed his lips on Peter's gently, "It'll always be you."_

_Peter nestled closer and they just stayed there until their eyelids sagged and were soon asleep._

"You _never_ loved me like I loved you." the tear was warm on Peter's cheek.

More tears spilled from his eyes. They were flowing and there was no way Peter could stop. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. The canines and the claws were on the verge of appearing. He needed to get out before he shifted and did something he would regret.

But he didn't have to.

Peter watched Chris and his friends, along with the girl, rise from their seats. He didn't take his eyes off the older hunter. Mostly because he couldn't. Because he still wanted to run into his arms. Because he wanted Chris to hold him. _Because Peter just wanted Chris._

Maybe they could see the Hale clearly now, but that didn't matter to him. He missed Chris's blue eyes and the strong arms he used to relax into.

The tears were still pouring down Peter's face, his guts in a knot. He couldn't decide whether to still love or just hate Chris. As much as Peter didn't want to admit, he needed Christopher Argent.

Peter was caught unawares when Chris whirled his head around in one swift motion. The werewolf froze. The beautiful blue eyes were staring into his own.

Chris's eyes widened, taking in the younger boy's tears and pained expression. It was agonizing for him to see the werewolf this broken and fragile.

If only Chris could explain to Peter why things were the way that they were.


	2. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this one's based on 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift  
> An AU where Chris and Peter are best friends in high school with no Gerard or Kate to make their lives miserable  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain literally screamed at me to write something about these two when I randomly heard the song play. I guess y'all should expect more song related one shots :)  
> Mild NSFW

"Shit." my body shuddered and collapsed onto the bed.

No matter how wrong I knew it was and cried into a pillow at the end, I couldn't help jerking off to the thought of my best friend.

Peter Hale made me feel so much and it's not like I just wanted to fuck him into the mattress, but I wanted more. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him. I wanted Peter to be mine.

Obviously, it wasn't that easy. We've been best friends for over 10 years and were inseparable, even if Peter was a Hale werewolf. Mom had treated Peter like he was family and I was close with the Hales as well. Dad had an intense hatred towards them, but he was all the way in France. Hence, there weren't really any problems.

Either way, Peter probably considered me as a brother. It hurt to imagine what Peter's reaction would be if he found out the way I felt about him. My stupid feelings would ruin our friendship. The last thing I wanted was to lose Peter completely. 

I had to accept the goddamn reality that Peter would never reciprocate what I felt. I knew he won't so why was it so hard to let go and move on? Why couldn't I resist his blue eyes and charming smile? It simply wasn't fair.

On the other hand, the werewolf had a bloody girlfriend, Corinne-fucking-Turner. I couldn't stand her- _and no_ , not because they were dating. I hated her since she was the _bitchiest bitch_ to ever walk on this freaking planet. Even though Peter possessed supernatural healing powers, I had seen the blue-black bruises littered on his lightly tanned skin. It hurt me more when Peter would fake a smile and say 'he's fine' because I know it's a lie.

Carefully, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to clean up. I had to sleep now. It was already about 12 am and it was a Wednesday, which meant 2 bloody hours of Economics first thing in the morning. The cold water stung at first as it sluiced down my body. I put on a pair of clean boxers before settling on the bed and picked up my phone. There was 1 unread message so I unlocked the phone to see that it was from Peter.

Well, _of course_ , it was Peter. Who else would text me at this time? It slightly embarrassed me but I was also glad that it was _me_ who Peter had texted.

"Hey C! You awake?" the message read.

"Yeah. What's up?" I replied.

Not even a split second later, the 3 dots of Peter typing appeared.

"Can't sleep. Can I come over?"

"Of course Pete."

"Thanks man."

"I gotcha." I sighed.

_Peter was going to come over?! Now?!_

I was used to Peter crashing at mine but my room probably smelled like a brothel right now and that goddamn idiotic part of me started feeling that maybe I actually stood a chance with the brunet. 

"Fucking cool it. He's your best friend. This is what best friends do." I cursed at myself, grabbing the Febreze to get rid of the odors. 

The last thing I wanted was for Peter to discover why I had been awake. Being the nosy dumbass he was, Peter was bound to ask about it. We had always been comfortable enough with each other to talk about absolutely anything. My feelings were definitely not going to be on that list. 

I just wished that Peter would wake up one day and realize that I was the one who had actually loved him all along. Sighing, I ran a hand through my wet hair. 

There was a knock on the window and I walked over to open it. I didn't bother wearing a shirt. We've even seen each other completely naked, except Peter probably didn't jerk off recalling that. Gold eyes flashing, the boy leaped in feet first, clutching onto the window head with both hands. 

"You know you could've come through the front door right?" I laughed at him, "Like _normal people_ do."

"Oh _come on_ , Chris. Normal people are boring." he grinned like a fool.

"So do you want me to sing a lullaby now?" I raised an eyebrow.

Peter tilted his head, "Huh?"

"You said you can't sleep?"

"Oh yeah."

Peter slumped onto the bed, curling into the sheets. I bit my lip, breathing a silent prayer, hoping the wolf didn't sense anything, as the boy furrowed his eyebrows. The werewolf was stirred by the ringing of his phone, but instead of answering his phone, Peter threw it across the room and I caught it.

"It's Cori isn't it?" he groaned.

I glanced at Peter's phone, "Yep. What's going on? Why aren't you gonna answer?"

There was another groan as the Hale sat up. 

"It's well- I- I'm just tired of the drama man." he looked up at his best friend.

The weariness in Peter's eyes were clearly visible. It was as if all his strength had been sapped out of him. Gosh, what I'd do to just run my thumb down the werewolf's soft cheek and kiss the fatigue away.

"I mean I really like her, but it gets really tough sometimes." he continued.

A pang of hurt shot through me. Obviously, Peter liked _her_. I should be getting used to that now. 

Shaking it off, I went over to the other boy, sat next to him, and asked, "Wanna watch something? Get your mind off things for a while?"

A smile spread across Peter's face.

It was true that I was exhausted and wanted to get some shut-eye but with Peter here, I could definitely pull an all-nighter. The pain inside me had now faded away. The werewolf kept making snarky comments and retorted, making me laugh. However, the latter part of the movie remained unwatched as we fell into a conversation.

"... and well yeah, that's what I want. I wanna move out of Beacon Hills and play basketball. I mean it probably sounds crazy 'cause Cori thinks I should-" Peter shook his head, his voice heavy with disappointment.

"Fuck what she thinks Pete. _It's your dream._ " I snapped at him.

Peter and I were already players of the high school team. Peter was appointed as the team captain when he was just a freshman and yet it made so much sense. The boy was supportive and he was almost like the glue that kept the team together. Peter was selfless and cared about his teammates, looking into their problems to help them sort things out. I adored that about him. The werewolf could be a manipulative, sarcastic little shit, but he took his responsibilities seriously.

The Hale yawned loudly causing my thoughts to dissolve, "Aight, I guess that's my cue to sleep then."

I could feel my cock twitch as Peter pulled off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers.

" _Not now._ " I bit down on my lip.

But it was impossible. It was unfair that Peter was the hottest guy I had ever met. It was unfair that Peter was the goofiest student and had the most adorable grin in all of Beacon Hills, maybe even beyond. 

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" his voice was low.

"Yeah I'll take the-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"C'mere dumbass." he laughed, patting on the mattress, "We've slept in the same bed together. No homo."

" _No homo indeed._ " I remarked to myself, joining Peter.

Would this idiot ever find out? When would he realize and how would he react? The more I spent time with him, the more my feelings intensified. I tilted my head to see Peter on his side, facing me. He was breathing slowly, eyes shut. All I could do was smile.


	3. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Peter takes care of an injured Chris :)  
> I present to you a sappy, lovey dovey Peter Hale  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did here haha but I hope you guys enjoy

"Sorry, but like I fucking said before Derek Hale is out." Peter called out for the second time, reclining on the couch and enjoying the evening with his eyes glued to a copy of 'Silence of the Lambs.'

It was one of the only books that he had genuinely enjoyed reading. Once, he had come across 'The Notebook' in his late sister, Talia's stash and it had made him puke.

Then came another 'clang' on the steel door. Groaning, Peter shut his book and stood up to get the door. If it was another kid who had gotten lost, he couldn't promise that he wouldn't rip their throat out. Derek was who stopped him last time. He slid the door open, irritated.

Thankfully it wasn't a stupid irresponsible kid, but it was also the very last thing or _person_ Peter had expected to see.

" _Holy_ shit!" he gasped at an injured Chris Argent leaning against the wall, hands clamped tightly on his wounds seeping with blood.

"Can I come in?" The hunter smiled weakly before suddenly collapsing.

But Peter was faster and caught him. He hooked his arm around Chris and took his weight. Chris groaned as Peter hauled him towards the nearby couch. As soon as the werewolf placed the other on the cushions, he made sure to seal the door. Whoever had done this to Chris could have followed him to the loft.

In a few seconds, he was kneeling at Chris's side again. The only wound visible was a cut on the forehead while the others were hidden beneath his clothes but the smell of blood overwhelmed Peter's senses. The Argent's eyes were barely open as he breathed in shakily and raggedly. 

Peter was confused. He didn't know what to do. He hardly had any experience with medicine since there was no real need for it. Chris may have not enough time if he were to be taken to the hospital. Peter cupped the side of Chris's face and absorbed his pain, allowing him to breathe with less effort. He could take all the pain, but it was pointless since the hunter would end up bleeding out anyway. Hoping Derek had medical supplies, he got to his feet. 

Thankfully, Derek did have exactly what was needed, so it didn't take Peter long. He raced to Chris, whose eyes were clamped shut with jaws clenched and his hand was pressed against his abdomen. Settling all the supplies on the floor, Peter tried to help the hunter to sit up. There was a guttural cry from Chris, his hand fastening around Peter's wrist when he placed his own hand on the back of Chris's shoulder and pushed him up.

"Arghh- ah it hurts." Chris whimpered.

"Hold on. I need to..." Peter proceeded to gingerly remove the other man's jacket and then his shirt. 

Peter slowly released the injured man onto the cushion. Chris's torso was covered in his blood and his skin was slashed open in some areas. The cuts didn't seem to be too deep as the gunshot wounds, but he had lost a lot of blood. A few more minutes and Chris could have died.

"My lord, who did this to you?" Peter gasped

Chris choked, "I don't know."

Peter took the towel, soaked it, and dabbed at the corner of the wounds. The other just whined. There was another cry from him when Peter pressed the towel on the gashes, applying pressure making sure the bleeding could be stopped. He pressed the bottle of water to Chris's lips to make sure he was hydrated. The older man guzzled it down, not pausing to breathe. Peter had seen Talia do this before, but obviously, his memory wasn't that great. He then picked up a sterilized scalpel and intertwined the fingers of his free hand with Chris's.

"This is going to hurt Christopher. I need you to trust me." he mumbled.

"Wonderful." Chris groaned with sarcasm.

Peter placed the scalpel on one of the bullet wounds, slowly cutting it to widen it.

"Fuck! Arghh! Oh, fuck! Oh- woah okay" Chris howled, but the pain subsided.

Peter winced as his veins blackened, absorbing what Chris had felt.

"Y-you care?" Chris asked.

"If you didn't notice, I _did_ take your pain a few minutes ago." he replied.

"Wh- arghhh- fuck!" the hunter tried to speak but ended up howling in pain.

He rolled his eyes, sucking up the pain again and Chris calmed. Peter placed the bullet, which was luckily in one piece, onto the plate he had brought, that was now lying beside him.

"I didn't- know- you knew- medicine." Chris spoke between breaths.

"Oh, I don't." Peter said, brows furrowed as he set the scalpel at the edge of another wound.

"That's _very_ reassuring." he groaned and Peter rolled his eyes.

After numerous minutes of more yelping from the older man, Peter proceeded to attempt stitching up the gashes. He had never stitched anything or even held a needle in his hands. The sweat beaded on his forehead as his fingers started to tremble, the needle wobbling.

"Deep breaths, Peter." he closed his eyes slowly, "You can do this. You can save Chris Argent."

The odds of Peter helping an Argent was extremely low. They were the reason all his senses were assaulted by fire. Visually, he had to watch his family burn, the smell had been sickening, he still remembered the horrible taste, even now the sizzling sound haunted him, yet worst of all was when he felt the flames lap at his skin and leave him comatose with 3rd degree burns for 6 fucking years. But that was Kate and this was _Chris_ so it was different.

He had to be quick or else there would be a risk of infection. That was the last thing they needed. Recalling how Derek had sewed his finger on some time ago, Peter got to work, his free hand never leaving Chris's. By the time he was done and the cuts that were gaping open were closed, Chris had fallen asleep.

Peter smiled to himself, observing the resting man. Making the least amount of sound, he positioned a chair next to the couch and took a seat. He bent down to stroke Chris's cheek gently, the stubble slightly rough against his skin. The other man tilted his head, lips brushing on Peter's palm and the unexpected movement made heat rush to his face. He convinced himself that it had been just a mistake and went back to his book, occasionally glancing at Chris.  
Chris hadn't stirred till the next morning. It was a low groan that woke up Peter, who had curled into himself on the chair after hours of watching over the hunter.

"I need to go Peter. My daughter-" Chris tried to stand only to collapse back onto the cushion.

"Yes, you need to go and get yourself fucking killed. You need to rest dingus." he stood up to bend his knees and crouch, "Still hurts?"

"Mmhm... like hell but I was raised to go through it." he nodded weakly when Peter laced their fingers together.

The werewolf uttered a faint growl, eyes squeezed shut as he relieved the hunter of his pain. The sting and fatigue only lasted for a couple of seconds, his accelerated healing abilities kicking in to make him feel better. Peter sighed deeply and looked at Chris with their hands still in contact.

"Now, Christopher?" Peter asked.

"No. Not anymore." Chris answered him, gazing directly into the blue eyes above.

He slipped his hand away from Peter's, only to raise and let it skim across the other man's cheek. Peter was taken aback by the motion and froze on the spot. Chris propped himself up with his other elbow, slightly grimacing, positioning himself in a way to remove the distance between them. 

"Why? Why did you help me, Peter?" he mumbled, thumb tracing the younger man's cheekbone.

"I- um- I couldn't just watch you die. What sort of question is that?" he responded.

"I know, but there's more... right?" Peter caught his breath as he felt Chris's eyes pore into his own.

Peter didn't answer. Maybe because he didn't know how to and what to say, or because of how the pools of light blue were hypnotizing him. They had never been so close to each other and he would be lying if he said it didn't make him nervous. He was being drawn to Chris's lips as if it was a magnet. Trying to resist it was pointless, so he didn't. It was Chris who finally pressed their lips together.

He had already kissed a fair share of people, but kissing Chris couldn't be compared to any of those. It was not that Peter was being a cliche sappy teenager. This had been Peter's dream as a high schooler and it was one that he gave up on as he grew older. He realized that it was stupid to dwell on it. Even if Peter abandoned hope on ever being with the Argent, the feelings had always been there. It had hurt him to see the hunter with Victoria and her death didn't necessarily make him 'happy'. Peter wanted to be someone the widower could lean on, and he wanted to take care of the man, which was something that only Chris was entitled to. He was glad he could finally show it.

It was a soft kiss. It was the type of affectionate kiss that gives assurance and comfort. Chris's hand was still on Peter's cheek, fingers absentmindedly brushing the light stubble. Peter reached out and stroked the outstretched arm slowly. Even if neither of them had brushed their teeth that morning, he didn't want to stop anytime soon.

However, it did end when the metal door was being banged on. The sudden noise surprised Peter, causing him to pull away, lose balance, and fall onto his bottom. Chris chuckled silently and he replied to it with an eye-roll accompanied by a smirk.

Peter made his way towards the entrance of the loft, half annoyed and half curious. Derek wasn't someone who usually got visitors. Derek hadn't even been home since last afternoon. It was odd to not see his nephew, he constantly saw Derek hulking around making horrible decisions. 

He unlocked the door to reveal the man that had been missing for a considerable amount of time.

"Where you have been my dear nephew?" Peter greeted.

"What's going on _here_?" Derek ignored him.

"I asked you a question." 

"Hmm, I was at the animal clinic sorting some things. What's going on here?"

Peter briefed Derek on the occurrences of the past 24 hours, obviously leaving out the smooching and the mushiness. They decided that it would be better to move Chris into a room, so Peter took it upon himself to carry the older man to his bed. Peter would've preferred it more under different circumstances, but he reckoned it wasn't all bad. Chris clung onto him, head resting on his chest and Peter believed he could get used to more of that. Maybe when the hunter had healed completely, it could be him in Chris's arms.

He supplied Chris with some of his books to kill time. Derek had informed Allison that her father was doing well and just needed to relax for some time. Peter was keeping watch on the Argent, ensuring he got the necessary rest. They ended up reading their separate books together on the bed, chatting and holding hands along with a few short kisses. Occasionally, Peter wrapped his fingers around Chris's wrist to draw some of the pain. 

After a while, he helped Chris into the shower and undressed him. Peter was slightly embarrassed at first, but Chris didn't seem to mind. He couldn't resist staring at Chris's well built, toned figure. He took off his V neck shirt, remaining in his jeans, and joined the other man. Gently, Peter scrubbed the hunter's body, avoiding grazing the cuts. He rinsed the light brown hair with shampoo from behind while Chris leaned against his torso. Peter made sure to wash Chris all over and dabbed him dry with a towel. He lent the recovering man his own clothes and dressed him up before returning him back to bed. He then stripped off his wet jeans and put on new ones to climb into bed. The only time he actually left Chris's side was to make him food.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Peter laughed to himself, flipping pancakes.

When night time arrived, the skyscrapers illuminated Peter's room in the loft. Chris requested Peter to sleep on the bed as well, and he had to admit it made him feel giddy inside. He settled on his side behind Chris and positioned his arm over the Argent's body in an embrace. Chris eased his body backwards, pressing against Peter's bare chest, as he slept shirtless. He had instructed Chris to sleep with the shirt on since his wounds were yet to heal. They were soundly and comfortably asleep in no time, sharing the warmth of their bodies. The first thing Peter saw when he woke up was their fingers tangled together.

Chris was feeling much better and he could stand with little to no aid. Peter decided to prepare breakfast after the hunter had gone to the bathroom. Derek was gone once again unexplained. He was an insufferable nephew and Peter deserved a prize for putting up with him, maybe even vice versa. He served the food onto two plates, one for the older man and one for himself, and laid it on the table. Just then Chris arrived, wearing Peter's grey long-sleeved henley shirt and black jeans. Peter admired how good-looking Chris was in his clothes.

"I think I can go back to the apartment today. I need to see whether Allison's alright. I'm such an irresponsible father." Chris pulled back the chair and took a seat.

"Oh please, Christopher. You aren't irresponsible, but are you sure you're better?" Peter replied, sitting opposite the hunter.

"Yes, I am Peter. Thanks to you." he smiled.

Peter smiled back as they dug into the meal. They ate in silence and Peter stole a glance at the other man once in a while. He couldn't comprehend that he had treated, kissed, cooked for, and cuddled with an Argent. It felt unreal that Chris was sitting at a table with him, having breakfast that he had made for them. Now Peter knew what he wanted for the rest of his life. 

Chris remained to help Peter with the dishes and once they were done, they walked to the metal door together.

"You're sure right?" Peter asked again.

He knew it was selfish to hope that Chris would stay with him for longer, but the day before had definitely been the best day of his entire life, after an eternity of suffering.

"I'm sure. Don't worry so much." Chris laughed.

"Fine, but I can drive you, you know?"

"I get that Peter, but it's alright. I'll be alright I swear."

"Hmph. Okay then."

"I really don't know how to thank you for everything."

Chris leaned in and kissed Peter again. It went on for much longer than their previous ones. The Argent placed one hand behind Peter's neck and cupped his cheek with the other. Peter melted into Chris's touch and ran his hands up the man's upper body. After a certain amount of time, they pulled back.

"I think that'd do." Peter smirked.

"No, not for me." he shook his head, "Dinner?"

"That sounds quite lovely, Christopher." he felt his face turn crimson again.

"Dinner it is then." 

Chris Argent left the loft, slipping out the door with another smile to Peter. Peter couldn't wait.


	4. Let's Make Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Chris is attacked and kidnapped  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random idea that I got haha  
> Hope y'all like it

Chris's head throbbed and he was aware of the gashes on his side that slightly stung although the bleeding had stopped. His clothes were tattered and his jacket, along with his weapons, was missing. The floor was cool against his right cheek, his body lying in an awkward position. He let out a groan when he tried to move, but his limbs felt like lead. When he opened his eyes, Chris saw that he was trapped inside a small windowless room made of steel walls to surround him. In front of him was a door and he was sure that even if he regained his energy there was no way he could escape.

More than anything, he was worried about the rest of the hunters. They had been trying to hunt down a rogue wendigo but they were ambushed by unknown attackers. The wounds on his body told him that it was werewolves. Chris had heard of a gang of wolves who took down hunters. However, they were too distracted by their mission to fight back. He was ashamed of himself for being unaware during the situation even with his decades of experience.

After a millennium, or at least that's what it felt like to him, Chris's ears perked up at the screech of the door being dragged open. The noise made his head feel worse. He saw two pairs of feet walk towards him, through his half-open eyes and he was suddenly pulled up to his feet with strong hands grabbing his arms. Chris cried out in pain when his muscles screamed as his feet took his weight. The two holding him didn't seem to care and led him out.

His head lolled forward and all he glimpsed was the grey floor, his eyes drooping shut and gaping open again. Chris sensed them arrive at a door and it slid to the side to reveal a room furnished with white. He squinted at the brightness as they proceeded into the said room. Once they were inside, he was released onto the floor, not all gentle. Since it was carpeted, it didn't hurt him too much so he thanked the Gods.

"Oh my, you've been thrashed pretty badly. I'll fix you up for him." a soft feminine voice said, tenderly helping him up onto a chair.

" _For him? For who?_ ”was the only thing ringing in his head.

Chris let his head drop, chin almost touching his collarbone while he was being stripped off of his rags. He was not at all comfortable with being exposed in this way and he had never been taken care of so it was a first for him. Yet the lady seemed pleasant and she cleaned his wounds, dabbing at them carefully with a cloth. Then she scrubbed him all over and he whimpered when a pang of hurt shot through his body. She moved onto washing his hair, slathered it with a liquid, which Chris assumed was shampoo, before rinsing it off and drying him completely to dress his injuries. Afterward, he was helped into a loose-fitting grey t-shirt and black sweatpants that loosely hung from his hips. He wasn't given any underwear but he couldn't care less. His body still ached but not as much as it had before.

"Wait here. Well, it's not like you can get anywhere can you?" she smiled at him apologetically, "They'll come to take you when he's ready."

He wondered how long he'd have to stay inside this room before whoever-he-was wanted to see him. Chris was curious about the mystery man and what he wanted with him. Killing him after he was tended to was absolutely pointless.

It didn't take long for the door to open and have two people enter the room. He suspected that it was the same people who had brought him there. However, he couldn't be sure since he never got to see their faces. They were both two men who seemed to be younger than himself. One was slightly taller with brown hair while the other was blond and was comparatively shorter. They were both dressed in black t-shirts and black trousers. Chris was lifted to his feet once more and they exited the room into a long corridor. It was still steel walls on both sides and it almost felt claustrophobic. They halted near an elevator and pushed him in, again with no care, before the brunet pressed the button to the 6th and penultimate floor. They waited in awkward silence until the elevator doors glided open and they gestured him to move forward.

Making sure not to hurt himself too badly, Chris limped out of the metal cubicle to face a door.  
He rapped his knuckles against it and instantly a voice answered, "Come in and take a seat."

Chris turned the knob before pushing the door open to enter. He figured it was someone's bedroom and tried to speculate why anyone would think of it as a good meeting place. It was ornate with blue walls and the floor was once again carpeted, literally screaming that no one ordinary lived here. He was confused when he saw no one but the sound of water pattering on tile let him know that the person was occupied in the bathroom.

"Who the fuck would have someone escorted into their room while they're showering." he raised an eyebrow, questioning himself.

Chris allowed his eyes to examine the rest of the bedroom. The king-sized bed was neatly arranged with soft-looking sheets and Chris ached to rest his bones on it after lying on the cold hard floor for who-knows-how-long. Yet he realized it was rude as well as dangerous to sleep on a stranger's bed so rested himself on the Victorian plush, soft chair that had been placed right next to the entrance. He winced in pain but managed to get comfortable.

Chris continued to inspect his surroundings and caught sight of a mini-fridge, a few antique but elegant cupboards, and other antique furniture that definitely costs a fortune. It was a beautiful room but the questions in his head and the sense of danger obstructed him from admiring it much further. Chris sighed impatiently, waiting to find out the mysterious, wealthy wolf who seemed to be keen on meeting him.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, alarming Chris and keeping him on his toes.  
A tall man, hair curly and wet, sauntered out in a white bathrobe. Unfortunately, Chris couldn't catch sight of his face.

Now the man only evoked more questions in his mind. He didn't understand how someone could be comfortable to be in their bathrobe in front of a stranger. Either his captor was going to talk to Chris in his bathrobe or dress in front of him. He hoped it wasn't the latter due to the amount of awkwardness it would cause.

To Chris's dismay, the wolf walked over to the cupboard on the far side of the room, right in front of him, and rid himself of the robe. Chris's eyes widened as he gazed at the man's toned back muscles and as much as he resisted it, he couldn't not stare at the perfect ass that was being displayed. It didn't help that arousal crept into his system, taking the shape of a sudden warmth that grew in the pit of his stomach. He was hypnotized when the muscles flexed as the mysterious stranger pulled on blue jeans and a simple black shirt to cover his torso. Turns out, Chris wasn't the only one going commando.

He gritted his teeth, knowing very well that he shouldn't have such things in his mind. He was not going to give into some kind of Stockholm Syndrome. Besides, he hadn't had these thoughts and feelings since Victoria had passed other than towards-

"Peter?" Chris almost yelled in question when his captor turned and revealed a familiar face.

"Christopher." Peter's smile was simple and almost non-existent.

He stared at the younger man in disbelief, awe, and several other emotions he couldn't place at that moment. Although, the fact it was Peter actually made sense. He was still unclear about why Peter had wanted to see him and why he had been taken care of.

"I would have had you brought to the penthouse but I thought this would be more comfortable." he continued.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" he barked back at the wolf.

Peter's face softened as he made his way to Chris and reached out to touch him, but his hand was slapped away.

"Ah! Let me help you, Chris. I apologize for what they did to you." he reached out again and succeeded in cupping the side of Chris's face, "Those fools."

Chris was surprised when the veins on the wolf's arm darkened, and the fatigue and pain gradually faded away.

"You care? About me?" he asked, perplexed.

In his head, Peter Hale was an insanely hot jerk-face and an egotistical asshole who didn't give a shit about what happened to anyone else. Chris was going to need some time to process it.

"Well, I did have you cleaned and tended to. Do I need to sacrifice myself to prove it to you?" Peter gave him his signature eye roll.

"No uh- I- uh- Why?" he was at a loss for words, mostly since he didn't know how to reply to what the other man had said.

"Christopher, you really think I'd want you dead?" Peter took Chris's hand in his own, gesturing him to stand up.

" _Well yes._ ” his subconscious answered.

" _You_ haven't done me wrong. Besides, we're both adults and we know what we want." the Hale continued, staring directly at Chris's eyes.

"Peter I-"

"Look Chris, that attack wasn't planned. It was those goddamn reckless younglings. Your hunter friends are fine. Don't worry, I checked on them."

"That's not it, Peter. Lots have happened."

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Chris didn't think he'd ever see the Hale so sensitive and sentimental.

"Christopher Argent, let's make peace." he opened his eyes again.

How was Chris going to say no to those big blue eyes? 

He smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Peter went rigid when their lips were finally pressed together but relaxed into his touch. Chris was sure that he could have more of that.


	5. Possums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hates possums a lot. Chris just can't be bothered.

“Chris. _Chris!_ ” the hissing woke him up.

He didn’t bother opening his eyes, “What? Peter, what is it?”

“ _Fucking possums!_ ” Peter hissed again.

“ _What?!_ ” this time Chris opened his eyes to look at his husband and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, “Peter, it’s 1 AM!”

“I’m aware, Christopher, _but there are possums!_ ” he replied.

He thought that it was just Peter being silly, but he was lying on his side staring at Chris and his face was dead serious. He looked like a kid whose cookie was stolen and was currently devising on a plan of revenge, which most probably included murder.

“Babe, go back to sleep. The possums will go soon.” Chris yawned and watched Peter pout.

“They’ve been having MMA on our roof for the past _half hour!_ ” he whined, not changing his expression.

It was obvious that it was a plea for him to get rid of the creatures. Chris was way too lazy to deal with possums at this time and it was cold, so all he was interested in at the moment was cuddling his wolf and sleeping as much as he could. Yet he couldn’t deny that he didn’t mind being woken up so suddenly. It did give him a view of his husband’s gorgeous bed hair.

“Oh God, Peter.” he groaned as he put an arm around the man to secure him in place, fingers sneaking under the shirt to feel the bare skin.

He kissed and grazed his teeth along the Hale’s neck, the sensitive spot that he had memorized with experience, earning an involuntary moan.

“Fuck you.” Peter whimpered in his arms as he fisted his hands into Chris’s shirt.

The wolf snuggled up against him, nuzzling his chest and they both drifted to sleep.

The next time Chris woke up, it was to a series of howls followed by growls and roars from outside. It sounded like a wolf’s but there were no wolves in California. There were only _werewolves_ and Chris was one to know. The werewolf who was in the vicinity happened to be his werewolf and, _his werewolf_ was not next to him on the bed. He wasn’t sure whether it was Peter’s antics or whether something serious was going on, so he switched on the lamp and pulled out the gun from the bedside table and crept outside.

He didn’t turn on the lights because it could attract attention and his eyes were trained to see in the dark, so Chris moved towards the front door stealthily, the gun raised.

The sound didn’t seem to stop and Chris’s stomach was in knots, dread washing down his body. He was worried about his husband and wouldn’t spare anything in his sight if something had happened to him. He reached over and unlocked the door, hands almost trembling but the training kept his hands firm and steady. Taking deep breaths, Chris pulled the door open and to his dismay, there was no one there except for Peter who seemed to be yowling at the roof while he stood right in front of the door.

“Peter? What the fuck!?” he exclaimed.

“Those stupid critters won’t leave goddammit!” Peter cursed, eyes glued to the roof.

“Babe, come to bed. We’ll call pest control later.” Chris groaned.

“So you think they’re pests then?” he sported a victorious smirk.

“Shit.”

He unloaded the gun and sighed. Once Peter was distracted by the creatures again, Chris seized his opportunity and wrapped his arm around the wolf, hoisting him over his shoulder.

“ _What in the_ \- Christopher, put me down this very minute!”

“Or else?” he snickered.

“I swear to God I won’t just stab you next time!” Peter cried, flailing his arms and whacking Chris, “They’re too loud! I can’t sleep.”

“Well, then I guess we just gotta be louder, baby.”

Peter instantly stopped complaining and struggling, giving Chris the chance to smirk in victory now. The sudden change in his husband’s behavior almost made him laugh. He settled Peter onto the bed when he got to the room and moved towards his side of the bed. He suppressed a smile as he noticed Peter take his shirt off and spread himself out on the sheets, suggestive eyes glued on him. Chris crept onto the bed before switching off the already-lit lamp and turning his back to Peter.

“Wait y- CHRISTOPHER NAPOLEON ARGENT!!!”

Chris found it impossible to control his laughter as his wolf whined.


	6. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris just made too many mistakes...

Chris woke with a start but relaxed almost instantly. Curled up in his arms was a shirtless Peter, back resting on his own bare chest. Chris took a deep breath. He knew it was wrong, but it still felt so right. He laced their fingers together. Peter's hand tightened around his when he gently kissed the back of his head.

He cursed at himself for being such a hypocrite. Chris had threatened to kill his daughter's boyfriend because he was a werewolf, but it was not as if he hated them. It just reminded him of another damned relationship between a hunter and a wolf. His own.

"High school romances, burn bright, fade fast." he had said, and yet he knew that wasn't the case.

Chris and Peter always spent time together during their high school years. They knew the risk but it was not like Peter cared. He was the rebel, the boy who didn't give a shit about anything other than himself, and maybe Chris, later on. He couldn't resist the urge so he had crept out his window at night to wander about the county with the other boy. Peter had got them into trouble countless times and a part of Chris was addicted to it. Even if the Hale was an egoistic asshole, he always supported Chris and even took care of him when needed.

Their friendship grew and they eventually became best friends, obviously without the knowledge of both their families. They could finish each other's sentences, they shared every single thing, including secrets. Chris felt a thrill in living a life his parents had no idea about. He tried to be as careful as possible since the thought of them finding out scared the crap out of him. He didn't ever want to stop being with Peter because he loved how the young beta made him laugh and made him feel like they weren't ever going to grow up.

One night in their Junior year Peter had kissed Chris in the preserve. He didn't want to pull away and so kissed the other boy back. They had fallen asleep on the leaves that day, curled into each other. They started meeting more frequently to the point Chris had lie to his father, Gerard, saying it was for school projects. It didn't take long for Kate to realize what was actually going on, so Chris bribed her to keep her mouth shut. If Gerard had found out, he would've beaten Chris black and blue.

Yet that didn't stop Chris from skipping class to hang around the trees with the werewolf. Sometimes they'd even slow dance in empty streets and parking lots. Chris thought it was ridiculous but Peter loved it. His hands would be around Chris's neck while he hummed a song. Then they'd kiss for a while before being chased by a cop. As they lay beneath the stars Chris swore to Peter that he'll run away with him and stand up against Gerard.

But everything fell apart. It was still fresh in his mind. Chris had left Peter. He had made false promises. He shattered Peter's heart into pieces. Why? Because he was a coward, an idiot, a fool constantly under Gerard's thumb, too afraid to stand his ground. Then there was the fire but Chris was too far away to save his wolf. It was almost as if some higher power had granted him a second chance when it was revealed that Peter was the alpha. Yet Chris didn't do anything. He just stood by and watched the man he loved as he died. He locked himself in the bathroom and cried his heart out, just like when he had broken up with Peter.

A few days back Chris watched and even _helped_ his wife die, and it did hurt but not as much as it had when he realized he had lost his second chance. He expected to suffer, he deserved it. 

However, last night when Chris finally rebelled against his father, he saw Peter again, alive and well. Chris assumed that the Hale had moved on until Peter had taken numerous bullets for his sake and protected him.

When a poisoned Gerard shot Peter with a bullet laced with wolfsbane, Chris seized his opportunity by shooting his own father and dragging the injured wolf to his car. He had removed the bullets and cleaned the area as the werewolf wasn't healing, then stripped the man and scrubbed his body before dressing the wounds. Chris clothed Peter with one of his boxers and carried him to bed.

Of course, Chris loved Peter. He just wished he had done a better job to show that.

"Chris?" his voice was hoarse and rough.

"Peter? I'm here. I- I love you. You're safe." the words spilled from his mouth.

"I know, Christopher. I know."

He was soothed by the utterance and the feeling of Peter's thumb brush his knuckles. Chris knew he could do a lifetime of this. He just wished he had done something much sooner.


	7. Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Chris handled Victoria's and Allison's deaths really badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I've got so many ideas that I'm currently working on but I'm just a tad busy, so it would take me a while to finish all of them but don't worry I'll post as much as I can when I have ample time :)

Peter wasn't a sleeper. The night was when he was at his prime and that's how it always had been. It was tough after rising back from the dead, but once he regained his strength, everything went back to the way it was. 

Peter found the eerie silence comforting. He was tired of hearing tires screeching and people making unnecessary noise. He strolled down the very center of the road, the soft glow of the streetlight lighting the way. There was not a soul outside on the streets and he was glad. He would usually walk about the county, everywhere from the school to the preserve and that's what he had planned that night as well.

He smiled to himself as he inhaled the cold air and allowed his body to relax. It was when he sensed a strong smell out of the blue that made him tense. Peter didn't take long to identify that it was alcohol and it was, now, overpowering his nose. It was not like he hated alcohol, he would usually have a few drinks but this was stronger than ever and his wolfish sensory factors weren't helping. Whoever it was, Peter couldn't catch the scent as they were literally reeking of the stuff.

"Ugh, probably some stupid drunk ass." he whispered to himself.

A few moments later he caught the whiff of another scent. A much familiar one. The indistinct smell of gunpowder and wolfsbane caused the hairs of the back of his neck to rise. It was coming from behind him, so Peter crept into the nearest lawn of some innocent human being, who hopefully wouldn't wake up to werewolf brains splattered on his garden. Peter was strong enough to bash an attacker but any drunk man with a gun is unpredictable.

"All I wanted was some fucking peace." he cursed, crouching behind a random bush.

He could feel the person approaching nearer, slowly, and very unsteady. He blocked out his other senses in order to listen to the individual's heartbeat and it was like a drum being beaten into his ears. It almost scared the living crap out of him. He could also hear something close to sniffling. Whoever it was, the person was extremely drunk and they were, what was it that Peter felt? Fear? Or was it guilt? One thing he knew for sure is that they weren't having an ounce of a positive thought.

Peter needed to get a look at this drunk so when he sensed the man arrive directly in front of him, he slightly raised himself to sneak a peek. He was almost knocked back onto his bottom when he realized who it was.

Chris Argent had been the soberest person Peter had ever come across, but now the hunter was dragging himself down the road completely intoxicated with a bottle in his hand and a gun in the other.  
"Surely, something's not right." he mumbled to himself.

He could have walked away and avoided the older man, but he just couldn't. Before he knew it, Peter was on his feet once again and following the man from a distance. He had no idea what he would gain by doing this.

"Probably a bullet to the head." Peter remarked, silently.

Chris hauled himself all the way to the Argent Arms International parking lot and that was when Peter wished he hadn't followed the man. He paused to watch from behind a nearby lamp post not more than a few feet away. It was a horrible hiding place, but it was too dark and Chris wouldn't be able to focus with all the alcohol in his system or maybe he could. Either way, it’s better than being close to him. There was no reason to get much closer since Peter could see Chris pretty clearly with the help of his supernatural eyesight and the dim glow of another streetlight.

The hunter halted in his tracks, slowly placing the bottle onto the concrete ground. He glanced at his gun, cocking it, ready to take a shot. He wondered how Chris’s hold on the gun was pretty steady for a drunk.

“The man was trained before he could even speak. He could probably use a gun while even in bed.” Peter dismissed the thought, trying to concentrate on the Argent.

Peter's eyes widened in horror when Chris raised the gun and rested the barrel against his temple. Once more, Peter just couldn't leave and it took him a while to realize that his feet had already broken into a run towards the parking lot, towards Chris.

Peter grabbed Chris by the wrist, getting the gun away from his head and the Argent started to struggle.

"They're gone! It's all my fault! L-let me do this, please." he cried, his voice cracking as he started sobbing.

Peter wrenched the weapon out of the hunter's grip and he responded with a guttural 'No!' when the gun clattered away.

"Argent! Argent?!" he held Chris by the shoulders and tried to shake him into reality.

He punched him continuously, on the jaw, the gut, and the chest a bit too hard for someone who had almost downed a whole bottle, but Peter was reminded again that it was Chris. The blows didn’t hurt him much, but the hunter was getting out of control.

He bit his lip when he registered that he couldn't jerk Chris into sobriety and instead spoke with a hushed voice, "Chris? Christopher? Hey, I'm here now."

He paused crying and lashing out, but he was visibly trembling in Peter’s arms.

"It's my fault... all my fault." he wept softly, burying his face in Peter's chest, fingers clasping his jacket.

“No, no, no it isn’t. I swear it isn’t. It’s alright now. I’ve got you.” Peter found himself stroking the back of Chris’s head.

He never expected himself to be in such a situation, but he felt comfortable and it didn’t feel unusual or out of place. Chris was holding onto him for dear life and Peter just tried to soothe him with soft words and rubbed his back. The sobbing ceased, but he stayed put, clinging onto Peter and his warmth.

Suddenly, Chris raised his head and Peter was worried that he had recognized that it was his ‘enemy’ but the next thing he felt was lips pressing against his own and it almost scared the living crap out of him. 

Peter did find Chris attractive, nonetheless, he was a hunter and was way out of his league, so he didn’t really know how to react when he was being kissed by the man because he hadn’t ever given it a thought. Although he would’ve preferred it more without the unholy amounts of alcohol, he liked it and that was for sure. If it was someone else, he would’ve ripped their throats out, but it was different because this was Chris, and this was nice.

“Don’t flatter yourself. He’s drunk.” Peter’s subconscious gnawed at his heart.

He didn’t think he could have any more surprises for that day until Chris pulled away, his breath ragged, and whispered, “Thank you, Peter. Th-thank you.”

It was like having iced water thrown at his face along with a battering of a sledgehammer. Peter’s whole body went rigid. There was no way he heard it right.

“What? Chris?” he started, but Chris slumped as he passed out.

“Fuck.” Peter whispered, supporting the hunter against his body.

Yet he was thankful that Chris had passed out and not puked on him. Peter adjusted his hold on the older man, so he was carrying him bridal style. Chris’s head was secure against his chest as the rest of his limp limbs hung, slightly swinging as Peter walked.

Even now, Peter was perplexed by what the hunter had said. Chris simply couldn’t have known it was him. He was completely intoxicated and it wasn’t possible.  
“But what if he wanted it to be me?” his eyes went wide.

What if it had been someone else? Would he have said Peter’s name anyway? Had Chris wanted Peter to save him? He had heard rumors that someone’s true feelings were revealed when they were drunk but he didn’t know for sure.

What if Peter hadn’t followed him? What if Chris had died giving up on Peter? He shook the notions out of his head. Peter was clearly overthinking the situation.

He didn’t know where to take Chris other than to the Argent apartment and he figured it would be unlocked since no drunk man who was about to commit suicide would be bothered enough to bolt the door shut. He had no family in Beacon Hills and the only valuable things in the apartment would be the weapon and if Chris wanted to die he probably couldn’t care less about those too. This was clearly not the Chris Argent he knew and he pondered on how Allison’s death would have affected him, especially after his wife, Victoria’s as well. It was definitely devastating for Chris since Peter knew his daughter was the light of his life. It wasn’t foreign to him either. He had just found out that he had a daughter a few days ago and he did love her even if he wasn’t going to make it evident.

Peter pushed the front door open with his shoulder and closed it the same way. It was difficult to lock it while carrying Chris so he just walked on into the corridor in search of what could be his room. He looked into a few rooms until he came across a room with a single bed, sheets in a total mess, and random papers strewn across the floor. It also reeked but it could have been just Chris’s odor however it was more potent allowing Peter to assume that it was the Argent’s bedroom. He entered the room and laid Chris on the bed and sat alongside the hunter.

Peter could leave but he had to make sure Chris wouldn’t suddenly gain consciousness and do something stupid again. Especially since the man had acknowledged his presence. He hated the stench but he was willing to bear it. He could’ve tried to clean him up but he wasn’t sure how Chris would react to it.

*

Peter’s eyes shot open and he found himself lying next to Chris on the sheets. He didn’t recall falling asleep or sharing the bed with the older man. The curtains were closed but a tiny ray of light infiltrated the room, informing him that the sun had risen. 

“Time to leave.” he thought to himself.

He didn’t want to imagine or see the horror on Chris’s face when he woke up to see Peter in bed with him. Peter tried to step out of bed, but there was a strong clasp on his jacket, then his wrist, holding him back and tugging him onto the sheets again.

“Stay. Peter, please stay.” Chris whimpered.

Peter couldn’t say no. The man looked so helpless and leaving him felt like a cruel thing to do. Peter sighed, crawling back to bed, and Chris’s arm wrapped around him instantly. He wondered how he was going to explain this to the hunter when he woke up and was sober, but until then he decided to nap. It had been a long eventful night for him and Peter actually felt home when he was curled up against Chris. He hadn’t felt that in so long.


	8. Halloween Fails Aren't Always Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagine when I think of Peter and Chris celebrating Halloween :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note Happy Halloween y'all!  
> Hope y'all enjoy this Halloween themed oneshot! :)

Peter was exhausted and he didn’t think that was even possible. He had been sitting at the table for almost an eternity carving a goddamn pumpkin. Chris had offered to help, but he wanted to do it himself and impress the man as this was their first Halloween together. His husband had apparently always been exceptional at it according to Allison, therefore Peter wanted to show off a little, except he really did suck at it. It was his sister, Talia, who used to do the carving and all Peter had done was devour candy and terrorize the annoying kids with his wolf form. It was the only day of the year he could do it and get away with it.

It was almost nighttime when he finally completed his jack-o-lantern and he thought it could pass off as ‘okay’. At least he had done something and he had managed to finish it on his own.

“Alright, I’m done.” Peter called out to the hunter

Chris walked out of the kitchen, “Oh hey, that looks- ”

“Be honest.”

“It’s good, Peter.”

“I said be honest, Christopher.” 

“For a beginner.” he grinned awkwardly and kissed Peter’s cheek, before rushing off to the living room.

Peter went over to the refrigerator to get himself a bottle of cool water before he plopped back onto his seat. He took a long swig and almost spit it out when Chris came back, a much spookier and cooler jack-o-lantern in his hands. Allison had definitely not been lying about Chris’s talent.

“You made one too?! CHRISTOPHER!” he bellowed.

“I was bored and besides you told me not to help _you_ .” Chris laughed in response, as he set his pumpkin on the table next to Peter’s.

Peter pouted but smiled when the hunter stooped down and kissed him again, but on the lips this time. Once Chris pulled away and hurried into the kitchen once more, Peter pushed himself off the chair and onto his feet. There was still more work to be done.

Chris reappeared with a large bowl, overflowing with heaps of candy, and headed towards the front door. He was in charge of the candy for the trick or treaters, mostly since he didn’t trust Peter with it. To satisfy Peter, Chris had bought extra candy just for him. He was glad that he had ended up marrying Chris and not anyone else.

“Why are you taking it out?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well unless you’re up for greeting kids every time they ring the bell.” Chris replied, pushing the door open.

Peter saw the problem with that. He wasn’t bothered enough to do that and he knew his husband wasn’t either. 

“As long as someone eats them and ends up happy.” he thought to himself as he went to get the pack of candles.

They had bought some spooky Halloween candles from the store and Peter insisted on having werewolf themed decorations on their front yard and Chris had snorted but hadn’t said no. He could just sit on the grass petrifying the neighborhood. Although obviously, he wasn’t that jobless. 

They had already made plans that included horror movies, popcorn, blankets, and snuggles. Either way, the two of them were definitely not going to be spooked by a bunch of movies with actors in heavy gruesome makeup and stupid jumpscares. They had witnessed much worse things with their own eyes. It was the snuggles that Peter was actually looking forward to.

Since Chris was responsible for the candy, Peter had taken it upon himself to handle the lighting. He had prepared everything the day before so when it was time, all he had to do was flip a switch. 

After his many fatal incidents with fire, he was reluctant to use matches so as an alternative he used a lighter to light the candle, slowly and meticulously. Once he was done lighting them, Chris returned back inside after setting the bowl and both jack-o-lanterns outside. 

“Pete, it’s getting dark. Maybe it’s time for lights.” Chris suggested, reaching out to pick up a candle, so he can place it outside as well. 

“Oh yes of course.” he replied, pleased with himself for having it ready.

Peter walked over to the switch socket, the aura of his confidence radiating. Chris shook his head smiling at Peter with arms crossed in front of his chest. He smirked as he gazed at the switch and back at his husband, proud of his hard work. Without wasting any more time, he flipped it.

The awesome creepy lights that he had anticipated, did not glow up. Instead, all the lights in their household suddenly went off at that moment, doing the very opposite of what Peter had awaited. He stumbled back in confusion. It would have been completely dark if it weren’t for the candles that stood on the table.

“What the- _You have got to be kidding me_ ! ” Peter grumbled, kicking the brick wall with his bare foot.

The blow was slightly harder than he expected and he yowled in pain.

“Oh just _fuck_ me!” he yelled, shaking his foot.

The eerie silence from Chris was what made Peter glance at his husband. The soft glow of the candlelight lit Chris’s face and his eyes were on him, unmoving. Peter recognized his expression instantly and he had to admit that it was a million times sexier now that it was dark and only had candles for a light source.

“That-that wasn’t an invitation.” he uttered as Chris moved closer, but inside he knew he liked the idea very much.

“You sure?” Chris’s voice seemed to affect Peter much more than it usually did.

He stepped backward, his cheeks burning furiously, only to feel the cold wall against his back. 

“Uh- yea- um uh-huh.” he mumbled incoherently.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Chris smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

“The house doesn’t have power.” Peter cleared his throat, in an attempt to speak clearly.

“So?” he whispered, before gently pressing their lips together. 

Peter could only give in when Chris’s wrapped an arm around his waist and cupped the side of his face with the other. He didn’t hold back and kissed the man back passionately, his hands ruffling the short light brown hair. Forget Halloween, he wanted Chris and he wanted him right now. Peter just wanted to be picked up and carried into the bedroom. He was surprised when Chris grabbed Peter’s ass and lifted him off the floor, doing exactly what he had wanted.

“Damn it, Christopher, you know me too well.” he pulled away and groaned.

“Well obviously. I’m your husband, Peter.” 

Peter could see the smug grin on the hunter’s face that compelled him to punch Chris, but instead, he kissed him again, impatient to be in bed with his man.


	9. But You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter. Please don't kill me.
> 
> Light NSFW

"Fuck, Peter." his fingers wrapped in Peter's hair, grip tightening.

Chris tried to suppress a moan as the wolf took his entire length in his mouth, after eons of teasing. His member was surrounded by a hot wetness and it was beyond amazing when Peter hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on him. Savoring the pleasurable sensation with his eyes closed, he pressed his free hand against the tree he was leaning on. The soft whimpers and purrs coming from Peter sent vibrations through his cock, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck- yes." Chris groaned, loosening his grip and stroking the soft brown hair. "So fucking good."

Peter just moaned, his tongue at work. He glanced down to look at the boy with the aid of the moonlight. He was gazing back at Chris, eyes blown, barely a ring of blue around the black and the look on his face displaying his need and hunger for him. Peter's expression caused him to throw his head back, his own desire intensifying. The world seemed to slow down as the Hale lapped at his skin eagerly, sliding Chris's cock in and out his mouth.

He was caught off guard by his own climax as his body jerked, his load spilling down Peter's throat. He cupped the side of the wolf's face, petting his cheek while he took deep breaths to try and come down from his high. Once he was done with his release, Peter pulled backwards and quickly tucked Chris's cock back into his jeans before he was heaved up onto his feet.

Peter grinned at him, "Good?"

"The best." he replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was chaste and gentle. Chris tasted the saltiness of his own seed in Peter's mouth, but not for long since the other boy hurriedly pulled away.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he panted, "Before your father sees us."

That was when Chris was reminded why he was at the preserve in the middle of the night. They were out hunting and he had separated himself from the group in order to see Peter. He thought that was the most reckless thing he could've done until he had the wolf on his knees just a few moments later.

Peter led the way, with quick strides through the dimly lit preserve and Chris followed close on his heels. He trusted the Hale enough to know that he wouldn't take him anywhere dangerous or threatening. They kept going until Peter came to a halt near a sturdy tree.

"You can climb right?" he glanced at Chris a little uncertain.

"Yeah." he nodded, looking up to see a shadow of what he assumed was a treehouse.

Peter worked his way up the tree first and then Chris clambered up. It didn't take him long to reach the wooden floor and pull himself onto it with a little assistance from Peter. He couldn’t see his surroundings clearly but the silver light shone on Peter’s face and he could make out the boy’s silhouette.

The wolf’s features were more striking and still soft at the same time. Chris didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful than Peter standing in front of him. He knew the Hale was the most gorgeous and the perfect boy he had come across, however, watching him bathed in the serene glow of the moon was something else.

“Anything wrong?” Peter stepped forward.

“No. No, not at all.” Chris made his way towards him, placing his hands on Peter’s cheeks.

He leaned in, softly planting his lips on Peter's, "What is this place?"

"Sort of an escape I guess." he slipped away from Chris's hold, "I'm sorry that it's dark. I usually don't need the light."

"Hey, it's fine. It's not that dark and I like it." he reached out to take the wolf's hand and paused before he spoke again, "So what would you like to do now?"

"I didn't think that through." Peter chuckled glancing at a corner.

Chris followed Peter's eyes and glimpsed something like blankets and pillows neatly stretched out beside the wooden wall.

He continued, "You can fuck the shit out of me or we can just lie down."

"As compelling the first choice is, lying down sounds nice."

They relaxed on the soft blanket, leaning back on the pillows that were propped up against the wooden board of a wall. Peter snuggled closer and rested his head on Chris’s chest. He could sense the wolf breathing, slow, and relaxed.

"I didn't think you'd want to stay." Peter suddenly said, his voice hushed.

He frowned at him and then replied, "Why not?"

"Well..."

Peter's big blue eyes were gazing into his and Chris felt possessive, wanting to wrap his arms around the wolf and protect him from all the horrible things that had happened to him as well as the things that could happen in the future. He didn't know about the Hale's past and he didn't have to. All Chris knew was that he loved Peter and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Look, I don't know what you've been through and I don't think I could begin to understand it either. It doesn't matter to me. I love you, Peter. I'm in love with you and there is no way in hell I would ever leave you. Forget the past, baby. I'm here now."

Peter simply smiled at him before tilting his head upwards for a short kiss.

The words left Chris’s mouth before he could process it, but it still felt right, “Let’s get away from here.”

“Get away? You mean-”

“Yeah, I mean run away. Somewhere we can always be together. I’m sick of the sneaking around Peter. I just want to be with you.”

“Really? When?”

“I don’t know… tomorrow? Same time, same place? The faster we’re out of here, the better.”

Peter stared at him in disbelief, then proceeded to grin, “I- I’d like that. Promise?”

“I promise, baby.”

The wolf nuzzled against his neck, cozying himself. Chris kissed the top of Peter’s head before closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall, an arm holding the Hale in place.

***

It was colder than usual and the light of the moon illuminated the preserve just like it had the night before. Peter hung around by the trees, his palms drenched with the sweat of anticipation and worry. This was finally his way out of the constant pressure from his family and it wasn’t just that.

He was running away with Chris Argent, a hunter, but one who loved him. Peter hadn’t been completely sure about it until the night before. No one had ever treated him with such love and care to the point that he was convinced he didn’t deserve it. Then the Argent with the deep blue eyes and light brown hair had come along, showing him otherwise. Peter had never felt happier, safer in his entire life than after meeting Chris although it was supposed to be the other way around.

He attempted to dry his hands by rubbing them against the rough material of his backpack that consisted of a few clothes and snacks as Chris had asked him to. Peter had arrived there a few minutes earlier than he had to since he didn’t want to risk being late. He was more than ready to leave Beacon Hills for good. He didn’t know where they were going, he didn’t know what they were going to do and he didn’t care either. Peter just wanted to get out and he wanted to be with Chris. Just like the hunter, he was sick of the sneaking around.

When the time was right, he glanced around eagerly, but there was no sign of the Argent. Peter frowned. Chris was known for his punctuality, however, a slight delay wasn’t going to hurt. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm.

Time was passing quickly and the next time Peter checked his watch, Chris was about ten minutes late. He wondered what was taking the hunter so long. He stuffed his watch into the backpack to avoid paranoia as he sat on the ground, resting his back against the bark of a tree. He scanned the tree line with his supernatural sight in search of any figures moving towards him. But there was nothing. No Chris, no anyone.

“Fuck, Chris where are you?” he groaned to himself.

He was sure Chris wouldn’t just forget. Peter reassured himself with the idea that Chris was on his way and that sooner or later the Argent would arrive so they could get away as soon as possible. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep it together.

Peter waited and waited and waited, and the light that shot through the preserve among the leafless branches was what told him that it was dawn. He couldn’t believe that the time had flown so fast and that Chris had never arrived.

That was when the first tear rolled down his cheek. There was just one explanation Peter could come up with and that was the very one he had been dreading. He had been smitten and madly in love to not give the thought that there’s a chance the hunter was just fooling him. He had been unsure that Chris actually loved him until last night but he hadn’t suspected trickery. More tears escaped from his eyes and he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. He hadn’t thought that Chris was capable of something like this and that had been his first mistake. Chris was an Argent, a hunter. The very kind of person he should steer clear of. He should’ve run away when the boy first approached him. But he hadn’t.

“B-but you promised.” he choked, tears flowing down his face.

Peter had been an idiot. It seemed to be true that he was undeserving of love. He knew he had never deserved it and he definitely never will.


	10. Economics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little high school romance progressing into something much bigger and beautiful :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the reason Chris and Peter hate economics is because I hate it too, but please don't tell my teacher  
> So this is a happy one for y'all to make up for the one before where I broke a lot of hearts  
> (Fun fact: Their first dialogue was from an actual conversation between me and my friend :P)

“Do you think I’m that dumb?” Peter grumbled as the teacher walked away.

“Do you think I’m that smart?” Chris rolled his eyes, flipping through empty pages of his book.

Peter opened his book, which wasn’t complete either. He was too smart for homework and he just couldn’t bother with it. 

“You aren’t that dumb.” he regarded the hunter.

“Well I may not be as smart as you, so I don’t really know how I can teach you that.” the Argent shrugged as he gestured at the sum on the board written in bright red.

Peter took a good look at Chris because he had never really given the boy any attention. His light brown hair was in a military cut and his eyes were a pale blue. His features were sharp, chiseled as if he had been sculpted with great precision. The black jacket Chris wore hugged his upper body, displaying his broad shoulders and toned biceps. The boy was outrageously handsome and Peter was surprised he hadn’t taken note of the Argent before.

“Smart enough to know we shouldn’t be sitting together.” he blurted out.

Chris looked at him for a moment and then spoke, “Well I don’t think we have a choice and I trust economics won’t be having us at each other's throats. Actually, wait, I take that back.”

Peter snorted, "You can make me laugh. Interesting. I like you… Chris?” 

He nodded and continued, “Well what if I don’t like you?”

“How can you _not_ like me? Besides I’ve seen how you’re with Raf. Now that’s _dislike_.” to which Chris chuckled.

“You’re right, I do like you.”

Peter watched the corner of Chris’s eyes crinkle as smiled to himself.

“A lot actually. I like you a lot.” the hunter looked back at him.

He was taken aback and it took him a moment to understand what exactly the other boy had said. Peter stared at the Argent in disbelief, the sum completely forgotten. Chris seemed uneasy and awkward, fidgeting in his seat.

“A lot? Me? _Me_ ? ” his voice rising louder to the point he was almost shouting.

“Yeah, I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Chris started, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“Hale, Argent, I'm assuming I can check both your books now.”

Peter fumbled with his notebook, trying to close it and so did Chris, but they were too late when Mr. Smith snatched it out of their hands. 

*

He snapped back into reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.

“Babe?” Chris hummed kissing Peter’s cheek, free arm snaking around his waist.

“I was just thinking, you know, about the first time we actually talked.” he smiled, leaning back into the hunter as Chris’s lips moved down his neck.

“God, I was a loser."

"A hot loser, though." 

The Argent paused and tilted his head to look at Peter, "Did you just agree that I was a loser?"

“Um…”

He grinned innocently at his boyfriend causing Chris to snicker. He proceeded to wrap both arms around Peter, holding him closer so he was snug against the hunter’s body. 

“We’ve been together for a long time now, haven’t we?” he spoke again.

“Hmm…” he murmured in agreement.

Chris had asked for his number that very day and they had started dating soon afterwards. The hunter had rebelled, disobeyed his father, and moved into an apartment with Peter as soon as they graduated high school. Chris continued with his hunting while Peter worked as a part-time English teacher at Beacon Hills High School for a couple of years. It had been just a few months since they took up residence in New York, so Chris could start his own security firm, naming it ‘Argent-Hale Arms International’ almost as an attempt to taunt Gerard. Peter cracked up at the idea but thought it was genius.

“So…” Chris continued letting go of him and turning to face him, “I have a proposition to make.”

He raised an eyebrow, confused and however also curious at what his partner was about to say. Chris merely smiled, before dropping down on one knee and reaching into his jacket pocket, causing Peter’s heart to flutter inside his chest, elation surging through his blood like a coursing river. He could feel the corner of his lips curving into a broad grin when the hunter looked up at him, a black velvet box in his hands.

“Peter Hale, will- will you marry me?” the excitement was evident in his voice.

“Of fucking course yes, Christopher.” he whooped as Chris slipped his finger through the elegant silver band, before rising to his feet to kiss him on the lips.

*

Peter stood up from his seat with his glass of champagne and scanned the not-so-large of a crowd seated around the circular table. His sister Talia, who was seated next to some of his other relatives, smiled at him from where she was. 

He hadn’t expected it but she had been the most supportive of his relationship with Chris. They had their fair share of rows and quarrels, but it was like what Talia always said, Peter will always be her little baby brother. He smiled and nodded at Talia, acknowledging her.

Peter’s nephew and nieces were dashing around the place, playing their games. None of the Argents had been invited to the wedding except for two of Chris’s close cousins from France, Jean and Camille. It was obvious that Gerard would have rejected an invitation and they wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be ambushed on their big day, so decided to keep it secret and have it as a private event. There were even lesser people now as it was the after-party. Except for family, Melissa Delgado, Noah Stilinski, and Natalie Martin, who were their only high school friends aware of the supernatural, were present.

"To everyone who couldn't stop preaching that a wolf and a hunter could never be together," he raised his glass, "You can officially kiss my ass!"

The crowd broke into joyous laughter as Peter sat back down, his eyes on his husband the whole time. They had dreamed of this day for so long and the fact that they were living it was unbelievable and thrilling.

"God I love you." Chris muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

"Me more."

He leaned in and pressed their lips together, a smirk playing on his lips when everybody watching the scene collectively 'aww'-ed. Peter also heard something like a 'get a room!' but he didn't care. All his attention was on Chris; the softness and the sweet taste of his lips, the increase in his pulse, and the unique musk that made him Chris. Peter was exhilarated. In fact, he had never been so happy before.

*

"Oh geez, I'm tired," Chris walked into the kitchen as the commotion continued in the living room, "But happy. Very happy."

Peter chuckled, placing his mug of hot coffee on the counter before moving towards the kitchen island, where Chris was currently leaning on.

"Maybe I can help you feel better?" running his hand up Chris's bicep, bringing his face closer to the other man's.

His husband stared at his lips for a moment, as if he was thinking of every detail of what exactly he was going to but when he finally decided to kiss him, life seemed to have different plans for them.

"Dad! Isaac won't give Mr. Cuddles!" a whiny but fierce voice cried out from the other room.

Peter sighed almost sniggering, "Isaac, please let Mal have Mr. Cuddles."

"She's lying!" an equally whiny voice replied to him.

"I'll handle this." he pecked his partner on the lips and headed towards the exit.

They were more than aware of the fact that handling two supernatural six-year-olds would be quite a handful, however, they loved the kids and loved the vibrant, childish atmosphere they created wherever they were.

Just as he was about to enter the living room, Peter turned around to look at Chris for a moment. He felt lucky to be in love with and be loved by the most gorgeous, kind-hearted, and generous man in the world. He felt lucky that he was married to the man he truly loved, despite all the obstacles that had been thrown in his way. He felt lucky that they were a family. Peter didn't need anything else. He was right where he ought to be; safe, happy, and home. He didn't think he'd ever thank his Economics teacher for anything and yet here he was.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of But You Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long and I kinda messed it up a bit I think but I hope that y'all will like this

He clenched his jaw, holding back the tears as the belt made contact with his shirtless back and marked the skin in red.

“Who have you been sneaking around with at night?” his father’s voice boomed in his ear.

“No one.” Chris coughed, keeping his head low.

Something like a scream erupted from his lungs from the sudden lash of the leather on his bruised body. He couldn’t stop the tears this time. The soreness and the pain he felt when he thought of Peter waiting for him caused the tears to spill down his cheeks.

“It was one of the monsters, wasn’t it? Was it a Hale?” another crack echoed in his ears as the belt made contact with his back.

Chris’s knees were sore from kneeling on the hard concrete and he collapsed, his muscles giving way due to lack of strength. He tried to push himself upwards, but failed miserably and rested his left cheek on the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Gerard’s feet circling him with the belt, ever ready to strike.

“So stubborn.” was all he said, before opening the door and walking out.

He inhaled deeply as if his father’s presence had been suffocating him. His face felt grimy with the dust mixed with the dried tears. Although he was in immense pain, Peter was the only thing taking over his subconscious.

“Is he okay? Is he still waiting for me? Has he given up on me?” his mind raced.

He wanted to stand up and make a run for it, but that would only result in Gerard punishing him again. The only difference was that it would be much more brutal. Either way, he wouldn’t be able to move even if he tried.

Chris’s eyes felt heavy and the effort to stay conscious was sapping his energy. His body still felt the aftereffect of the sting like it was haunting him. The last thing Chris saw before his entire world went black was the small window slowly sliding open.

*

“This is suicide.” Peter muttered to himself, crouching by a tree behind the Argent residence.

Yet, he’d rather risk his life than give up on Chris. He knew he was an idiot and what he had planned to do next just proved that he was more idiotic. As much as it did make sense for the hunter to play with Peter’s feelings, it still didn’t make sense. It was just an intuition, but that was enough reason for him. Even if Chris didn’t love him, he was doing this because of his love for Chris. He would rather die knowing that the boy had fooled him instead of living on unsure whether he had actually loved Peter.

It was almost 6 when he made up his mind to go examine the Argent House. His parents would notice his disappearance, but they would disregard it due to his constant practice of doing it. They always expected his return and he did. But not this time.

Peter was ready to run away even if Chris wouldn’t join him. He had had enough. He wasn’t going to endure more suffering and he certainly wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity because of a boy who broke his heart. He couldn’t afford to. He needed to take this chance.

Even at 6 in the morning, there wasn’t anyone on the streets. Still, Peter thought it was better to be mindful. He recalled Chris telling him that his room was located on the second story, his window facing the road. He took a good look at the said window and realized that he could get to it by climbing up to the roof.

He scrambled up to get a look but there was no sign of Chris. Peter entered the room through the window stealthily, doing his best to not make a sound. The bed was neatly made and nothing seemed out of place. The hunter’s backpack that was lying on the chair, was what caught Peter’s eye. He went over and zipped it open to discover clothing. It didn’t take long for him to understand what had happened. Of course, Chris was ready to go away with him, but he had been caught.

The heavy footsteps nearing Chris’s room interrupted his thoughts. He crawled underneath the bed as fast as possible to remain unseen. Being found would not just put him in trouble, but maybe even Chris as well.

His breath hitched when the door creaked open and feet that he assumed belonged to Chris’s father came into view from the gap between the bedstead and the floor. The older man didn’t linger for long. He dropped what looked like Chris’s clothes onto the rug beside the bed and walked off.

The stench of pain and fear emitting from the garments was pungent in Peter’s nose. Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine what the other boy was going through. Peter was aware of Chris’s abusive father and worry flooded into his system at the thought of what may be happening to the younger Argent that very moment. He had to save him somehow and he knew just where Chris might be.

*

Strong arms pulled him up to his feet and his knees buckled. However, he was still being supported and led towards the opening on one side of the wall.

“Chris? Christopher? Please, I need you to walk.” the sound of Peter’s voice brought life back into his system.

“P- Peter, you have to get out.” Chris groaned.

His throat hurt and his voice came out raspy. He wanted to look at the wolf’s face but he couldn’t bring his muscles to move.

“Not without you.” he replied.

There was a sense of authority in the Hale’s words and Chris was in no position and lacked the force to argue with him. He was wrestled out the window by Peter and he landed onto the lawn on his back. The dew scattered on the grass along with the chill in the air stung his naked skin. His vision was blurry and his eyelids were drooping. The fatigue was causing him to lose consciousness once more. Chris felt a hand on his cheek. He sensed his upper body being elevated, a jacket wrapping around his shoulders and loose trousers pulled over his boxers. 

“Chris, please, stay with me. We don’t have much time.” Peter mumbled.

He wanted to speak. He wanted to respond. He just couldn’t. He was lifeless until Peter kissed him. The warmth of Peter’s lips flowed into his own and made its way through his body, easing the pain, the sting, the exhaustion pulling him down. 

Chris could move his muscles again and that’s how he caught Peter when the wolf almost collapsed onto him.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” he said before getting back up and pulling Chris upwards.

“Fuck, I love you.” Chris’s arms were around the Hale before he knew it.

He was still weak but he was stronger than before.

“I love you too, Christopher. But we have to go like right now.” 

Peter said, shoving a backpack, that he recognized as his own, into his hands.

“Where to?”

“No idea. Somewhere far.”

“How?”

“Beats me.”

Chris chuckled, “As long as we’re together?”

“As long as we’re together.” Peter smiled at him.


	12. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris blames himself for the way Peter turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry too :(
> 
> Here's a little short one based on the season 4 finale. I had written a little of it a couple of months ago and my brain decided that I should go back to work on it and make myself cry. So, here we are folks.

If Chris hadn’t returned to Beacon Hills, he would probably be tending to his little nursery of plants in his simple apartment back in France. It had been his form of therapy to cope with all the terrible things that happened to him since he was a kid. He was both physically and mentally abused by his father, he was threatened to leave Peter with no explanation, then recently assisted his wife to commit suicide and had to mourn his daughter just months later. The supernatural world had torn his life into shreds and he wanted a break, but here he was once again right in the very center of it.

Peter lay motionless on the ground, his limbs twisted into odd angles. He had turned back to human now and blood was seeping out of his mouth. Chris had never seen him look so helpless. Not even on the night he was killed by Derek. He slowly took a step closer towards the wolf.

The low groan was what told Chris that Peter wasn't completely out cold. He sighed crouching next to the other man, wincing at the wound on his abdomen. In his hand was a syringe filled with yellow wolfsbane, potent enough to sedate but not kill, obviously. He didn't want this to be the last image of Peter in his head until they met again, _if that ever happens,_ but it's not like he really had a choice.

Chris stripped Peter’s black jacket off of him, leaving him in his V neck that he was wearing underneath. As gently as possible, he outstretched Peter's right arm and pierced the vein with the needle, injecting the wolfsbane into his body.

"Nghhh..." came from Peter's mouth as he tilted his head to the left, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. 

Peter had almost killed him about twenty-four hours ago, and yet that didn't stop Chris from reaching out and cupping the side of his face, softly stroking the skin with his thumb. He missed Peter so much and it pained him to know that they won’t have another chance. He would do anything to go back in time and kiss the Hale once more, nuzzle his neck and just lie down with him, but he couldn’t. It was too late and all that was left now was to suffer.

"I'm- sorry..." the wolf choked out, almost in a sob.

The sound that came from the wolf gnawed at his heart and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Chris had always loved Peter despite his twisted ways even if he tried to force himself not to. 

He rubbed Peter's arm after dropping the empty syringe onto the dusty ground, "I'm sorry too."

It didn't take long for the wolfsbane to take effect. He felt Peter go limp in his hands in just seconds. Chris' job was done and he could leave now. However, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay there although Peter was unconscious. Chris ran his fingers through the wolf's dark brown hair softly as if too much pressure would hurt him. 

"Oh, Peter." he exhaled, wondering whether they'd ever come across each other again.

He was off to Mexico with the Calaveras until they hunted down his sister, which he figured wasn't going to be easy. Peter was going to be imprisoned in Eichen House back at Beacon Hills and that thought made him squeamish. He was no stranger to the horrors of the place. However, it was Peter who was going to have to face everything all on his own. The others viewed the man as a monster, and maybe that's what he was, but Chris had known him longer and much more closely than everyone else had. He had known the boy with the permanent tousled hair with a crooked grin, who would always fool around to make him laugh. He had known Peter before the world, _before Chris_ , fucked him up.

Chris stood up, placing the Hale on the floor. He could feel the tears about to run down his face. Without a single glance, he walked away. Chris hadn't ever expected his heart to break so badly within just one day.


	13. A Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris celebrate their first Christmas together!  
> (A Part 2 to Halloween Fails Aren't Always Bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain gave me a very hard time with this and I think I rewrote it thrice. Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all! ❤🎄✨

"In all honesty, I didn't know what to get you. So I got you something that you don't have but you really need to." Chris kissed Peter's cheek and handed him the gift with a wide grin.

The pack including Melissa and Noah, who were also now a couple, had gathered in their living room as they were hosting brunch since it was their first Christmas together. 

The decorations had become an issue when their power decided to leave like it had on Halloween. However, it wasn't anything Chris couldn't have fixed and they both laughed over the fact that Peter was never going to do the lighting ever again.

He and Chris were snuggling on the couch with Allison sitting next to him and Malia had insisted on perching herself on the arm next to Chris although there was plenty of space for her.

Everyone else had given their gifts and his husband had requested that he went last. It was Peter's turn before that and he had got Chris a leather jacket, combat boots, a Rolex, and a private vacation at Bali for them since he had freaked out, unsure of what the hunter would like. 

Chris had laughed, overwhelmed by the number of gifts, and had made Peter flush by saying that the only gift he wanted was Peter himself. He had responded by saying ‘Stop quoting Christmas songs, Christopher’ with a smile while the others ‘aww’-ed at them. 

The gift Chris had got for him was small and rectangular, about twice the length of his palm. He inspected it, frowning, since it barely weighed anything in his hands and he couldn’t guess what Chris thought was so essential for him to have. He unwrapped it meticulously, making sure he didn’t accidentally tear the colorful paper, and almost burst out laughing when he saw what his husband had got him through the cellophane cover.

“You got me blue socks. Blue socks with little wolf faces.” he chuckled looking at his husband and then back at the tiny grey furry faces staring at him.

Peter wasn’t sure whether it was a prank or not, but he did know that he genuinely loved it as silly as it was. He wondered where Chris had got the idea, much less found a way to get the socks for him.

“I love it, Christopher. Thank you.” he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

A warm and mushy feeling grew inside him when the hunter smiled into the kiss, thumb tracing his cheekbone. Peter moved closer in order to get more, unable to pull away from the Argent and he couldn’t care less if everyone else was watching them.

“That’s not it. I’ve got one more thing for you, Pete.” Chris said to him, drawing back and resting their foreheads together.

“Oh?”

Chris produced another gift from behind where he was sitting on the couch. It was about as large as a framed mirror and weighed much more than Peter anticipated when he took it from the other man’s hand.

“Careful. It’s fragile.” he added.

He raised an eyebrow at Chris but continued to uncover the neatly wrapped present while balancing it on his lap. Once he had completely unwrapped it, Peter froze. It was nothing that he had ever expected and it was exactly what he needed, just like his husband had mentioned before. 

A framed photo collage consisting of about a dozen pictures of the two of them sat on his lap. Peter gawked at it unable to find the words to express how much he adored it. Even if he could find them he wasn’t sure if they would get past his throat.

At the very center was a picture from their wedding - their hands intertwined together, the silver bands on their fingers in view. Right next to it was one where Peter was fast asleep on the hunter’s chest - a picture he didn’t even know existed. There was also a photo of them grinning at each other like idiots, just after a kiss. Peter wasn’t sure where it had been taken or who took it but he was glad that the moment had been captured. His heart was melting at the way Chris’ eyes crinkled and he could only gaze at it forever. Peter ran his eyes along the rest of the collage and he felt that he would explode with elation in seconds. 

“Chris I- I-” he tried to speak and was at a loss for words, exactly like he had expected. 

Chris’ lips were back on his own, saving Peter the trouble of attempting to finish his sentence. The kiss was deeper than the one before and he had to support himself with his hand on the couch so he didn’t topple onto Allison. The Argent was cupping his face with both hands, stroking his cheek tenderly. Peter was lost in Chris’ touch, completely unaware of their surroundings until an extremely irritating voice came into hearing.

“You guys do realize that we’re still here, right?" Stiles called out from the armchair.

Allison rolled her eyes and patted Peter’s shoulder, “Shut up, Stiles.”

"Don't make me punch you on Christmas." he groaned and glared at the boy, causing Chris to crack up.

It ended up with Peter laughing as well, before moving forward to nuzzle against his husband's neck.

"Honestly, it took you both long enough." Lydia regarded and he responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Long enough? I was the one who had to deal with his poetry about Argent." Derek commented, taking a sip of his coffee while Cora snorted and the others turned to look at Peter.

"What? I'm pretty good at it." he said, his face still buried in the crook of Chris's neck.

An involuntary purr slipped through his lips when Chris ran his fingers through his hair. He knew everyone was watching them and yet Peter couldn't find it in himself to put a hold on his lovey-dovey-ness. 

The chatter among the others continued and Peter didn’t chime in unless he really needed to because he was too preoccupied relaxing against Chris, enjoying the moments of joyous laughter and taking it all in. At some point, someone had suggested that it was time for food. Peter didn’t know who it was as he wasn’t paying attention. The entire pack consisting of Scott, Stiles, Allison, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Cora, Melissa and Noah rose to their feet. Yet Peter didn’t feel like moving and his husband didn’t seem to mind since he stayed put as well, arm firmly around him. 

"Dads? You two coming?" Allison said, glancing back at them along with Malia.

"In a minute, sweetie." Chris replied, smiling at his daughter.

"Well, I'm starving so don't blame me if there's no food for you." Malia shrugged and dashed into the kitchen.

Allison giggled and followed her step-sister while the two of them beamed at the girls from the couch.

Peter kissed Chris once more before speaking, "Thank you, Christopher, really."

“It’s my pleasure, love.”

He curled into Chris’s body, breathing in his scent as Peter rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. It was definitely the best Christmas of his life so far and with Christopher Argent it could only get better.


	14. Closeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so damn long to update! Hopefully, I'll be able to post more frequently next month!

“We need to get more of this.” Chris mumbled against his bare chest.

Peter uttered a low moan, his hands sliding into Chris' hair and grabbing a fistful of it. He had called the hunter over to his place as both Malia and Allison had an after school study session that day.

"Well, your daughter hates me, Christopher." he replied shivering as the man traced his lips down his abdomen.

He sighed, “Are you sure?”

He had a pretty good idea that Allison couldn’t stand him and probably would enjoy strangling him. Peter did rip her aunt Kate’s throat out in front of the girl so he understood, but he was worried that he would end up becoming a wedge between Allison’s and Chris’ relationship. No matter how much he liked Chris, Peter couldn’t let that happen.

“I’m sure she’s convinced that I was going to kill her that night.” Peter replied as he sat up, propping himself on his elbows, “God, you really know how to _kill_ the mood.”

“Pete, I’m sorry, I'll talk to her tonight. And excuse me, you’re the one who killed the mood." Chris apologized with a whine and leaned in to kiss him, "Alright, let me start over.”

Peter smirked and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed by the hunter, but flipped them over so that he was above Chris. He could feel Chris' hands exploring his upper body as he nibbled on the man's lower lip, starting off gently and slowly increasing the intensity, allowing his hunger to take over. The whimpering coming from his lover drove Peter mad with pleasure. He was overcome with a need to make Chris feel even better. 

Both their heart rates rapidly escalated when the kiss became sloppier with their tongues and when their teeth started grazing against each other’s. Peter's blood had rushed south and he couldn't take it anymore. Chris' natural scent was a billion times more seductive and intoxicated him more than usual, awakening his inner wolf. His skin felt ten times smaller and it was as if he was bursting at the seams. The moan that escaped from the hunter's lips signaled Peter that he was doing it right when his fingers slipped under the waistband of Chris' boxers. 

"Daaaad?" 

Peter was so startled by his daughter's voice that he almost fell off the bed when withdrawing from the other man.

"Fuck, goddammit Malia. Now?" he cursed under his breath making sure it wasn’t audible to supernatural hearing.

"Closet!" he mouthed at a horror-stricken Chris before he called out to Malia, "Yes, what is it, love?" 

Peter pulled on his jeans that formerly lay on the ground as the hunter dashed into his closet, half-naked. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Malia’s voice came again.

He rushed towards the door putting on his grey V neck almost tripping over his own feet in an attempt to open it. 

"Nothing honey, just... stuff." the words stopped in his throat when he saw Allison standing behind Malia, "H-hi girls!"

This was bad. _Extremely bad._

"Someone's-" his daughter started, but Peter silenced her with a short glare.

He should have realized that Malia would sense someone else's presence and a closet wouldn’t do any good, but Allison was there and she didn't possess supernatural powers. Peter was definitely going to be killed if Allison discovered Chris in his bedroom. 

"Someone's what?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter groaned internally at the young hunter's inquisitiveness. He could reveal what had been happening as long as he left out Chris's involvement. There was a chance the two girls would be grossed out by his hearing about his sex life and would stop asking any further. Therefore, it seemed like a good way to go.

"Um, it's uh." he tried to speak but his mind betrayed him. Even if it sounded so simple in his head, executing it was a whole other story.

Allison stared at him fidgeting and it took Malia to whisper in her ear for her to understand what his uncomfortable squirming meant.

“Oh. Right.” she gulped.

“He’ll leave in some time.” he choked out the words with great difficulty.

“He?”

“Yes, he. What, are you homophobic?” Peter snapped and rolled his eyes.

He figured it would be so much worse if Allison was a homophobe. However, she didn’t seem like that sort of person. That was when he started to wonder whether Chris had even come out to her.

“No, I’m not. I just- nevermind.” Allison answered, confirming what he had thought.

Peter nodded and an awkward silence ensued. The girls stood in front of him as if they were unsure of what to do next. He decided to break the silence and stall them, so Chris could escape. Carefully, he shut the door and moved away from his room and into the living room making sure they followed him.

“So,” he offered Allison a seat, “You girls are home early.”

“Most of the study group didn’t turn up today.” Allison started.

“We came here so she could help me with chemistry.” Malia added with a groan.

He smiled as if he was genuinely interested although he was keener on getting back to bed in order to finish what he and Chris had started. Maybe if the girls were occupied with their work, the two of them could continue and Peter could somehow bribe Malia into keeping quiet. It was definitely terrible parenting on his part, but he’d rather have Allison hear about them from her father than anyone else.

“I should probably call, Dad.” Allison mentioned suddenly and Peter panicked.

“No.” the words were out of his mouth before he realized.

“Excuse me?” she raised an eyebrow and he panicked even more.

“I meant you don’t have to call him,” he answered quickly, “I uh- I can drop you.”

Peter sensed Malia eyeing him suspiciously from the side. He assumed that she might have figured out what was going on. It would be surprising if she didn’t. Chris’ scent was all over him and she’d also be able to smell his presence.

“Oh no, that’s fine. He said he had to go out anyway.” Allison said switching on her phone, “And he might freak out if he doesn’t find me at school.”

“Ah yeah…” he reckoned, annoyed that Chris hadn’t moved yet.

Peter didn’t have any other excuses for Allison and Chris seemed to be cozied in the closet. They were screwed. Very screwed.

“Would you like something to eat and drink maybe?” he cleared his throat standing up, in hopes that food would be able to distract her.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” she smiled and Peter bolted into the kitchen.

He had no idea what he was going to offer Allison so snatched a random bag of crisps and a can of soda for the both the girls as quickly as possible. It was just when Peter was about to step out that he heard a ringtone loud and clear coming from his room. He was fucked. They were fucked. _Royally fucked._

“ _Dad?!?_ ” Allison cried out and he heard her move.

Peter settled the snacks onto the counter horrified and raced towards the door. The least he could do was get their first and pretend that his ringtone was the same as Chris’ and it was merely a coincidence. 

This was not how their daughters were supposed to find out, especially Allison since he knew Malia would shrug it off. Allison hated him too. She made sure she didn’t let it show but Peter could feel it. As much as he disliked admitting, Peter was a little scared of the girl.

By the time he got to his bedroom, the doors were wide open and Peter uttered cursed words of every language he knew under his breath. He was as good as dead meat. He rushed in right before Allison yanked the closet open. Peter wasn’t sure whether she realized he had entered the room as well. Chris sat there rooted to the spot with his phone in his hands, eyes wide and still only in his underwear.

“Dad!?! What are you doing in Peter’s closet?” she exclaimed, her tone confused.

“Exactly my question.” he cut in, earning a judgmental look from Allison that silenced him.

“I’m uh trying not to _come out_?” Chris smiled awkwardly.

Peter couldn’t control himself and cracked up along with Malia. Allison was trying hard to suppress her laughter with a stern face and Peter could sense it very well. He walked over to Chris and offered him a hand to get on his feet.

“Alright, Christopher, I think it’s best you get dressed. You’re lacking some clothing dear.” he said, handing him his jeans first.

“Thank you, Pete.” he said zipping his fly, and looked over at Allison, biting his lip, “Sweetie…”

“Dad.” she replied and wrapped Chris in a tight hug.

Allison was resting the side of her head against his chest while he was stroking the back of her head slowly. That was not how Peter had thought it would have gone down and, boy was he glad.

“I’m- I’m sorry honey.” he told her, “Peter and I- he- he is a good guy but I know-”

“Dad, I don’t care whether you’re seeing Peter and if he’s your boyfriend or whether you’ve slept with every guy in this building, but why didn’t you tell me? You know I would always support you whatever it is!” she lightly punched him in the stomach.

“Allison…” he smiled, “First of all Peter’s the only guy I’ve had feelings for and been with. Secondly, yeah I was an idiot and I admit it. I was scared and I didn’t want to upset you.”

“I just want you to be happy, Dad,” she responded letting go of him and turning to look at Peter, “And no I don’t hate you, Peter, but hurt him or break his heart and I swear-“

“Yep, got your point.” Peter grinned at her, hurling Chris’ shirt at him, “I’ll never hurt your father, darling. I can’t do that.”

It was the truth. Though their families had bad blood, Peter had always admired Chris. He was caught by surprise when Allison hugged him as well. Chris seemed content and happy.

“Wow, I don’t even hug him.” Malia piped in and he rolled his eyes as she continued, “So that means that strong scent all over the counter and the couch and the bathroom belong to him?”

Chris pursed his lips, face flushed while he tried not to snicker. He eyed him and Peter was doing his best not to crack.

“So, now why don’t you two lovely young ladies run along and get your work done.” Peter managed to speak up clearing his throat.

“I’m not a young lady! And you’re going to do it again aren’t you?” Malia asked and he shook his head with a smile.

Allison giggled and they exited the room.

“Well, that happened.” Peter chuckled at his lover, pecking him on the lips.

“At least I don’t have to do it over dinner now.” Chris took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Peter kissed him again and it lasted a little longer, but then he pulled back, “Wait, they probably think we’re going to have sex while they study.”

“Okay that makes me feel weird.” the hunter chortled, ruffling his hair.

He didn’t blame Chris. It actually made him feel a little queer too. Peter wasn’t in the mood for sex either and there were plenty of other ways they could occupy themselves to kill time.

“Hmm, you could help me figure out what to make and lend me a hand. Meeting the daughter sounds like an occasion to celebrate with dinner. That is unless you have plans for tonight.” Peter suggested with a smirk.

“Except for Chinese takeout for the fifth day in a row, no not really.” Chris answered beaming at him.

It was a good look on the man and Peter was glad to see him like that. He was also relieved that Allison didn’t hate him, which was shocking, and now they were going to be able to have so much more time together.


End file.
